


porreada de amor futbolero

by hhoseok



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Argentina, Español, Fluff, M/M, josh fuma, tyler juega al futbol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhoseok/pseuds/hhoseok
Summary: Josh era bueno para pasar desapercibido.O, la fic donde Josh es un nobody y Tyler es futbolero.





	

**Author's Note:**

> esta fic básicamente empezó siendo una broma y terminó en esto. perdón @ tyler y josh (mentira)

Josh era bueno para pasar desapercibido. No le gustaba ser visto en lugares así, ni siquiera sabía que estaba haciendo en ese lugar, rodeado de gente gritando insultos y movimientos hacia jugadores que ni siquiera escuchaban que decían desde el lugar que se encontraban, pero se sintió atraído ante uno de los jugadores que estaba cerca del arco, puteando a los demás y sin mover el orto de ahí.

Cada vez que había partido, Josh iba, se metía entre la gente y era uno más entre la multitud. Ya era una rutina, cada dos o tres semanas había partido y él iba, miraba, comía un choripan, y se iba a fumar a la salida, por donde salían los jugadores, esperaba y esperaba hasta que pasase el que le gustaba; solo para verlo de cerca. Nunca se había animado a hablarle, él se sentía como un creep en el fondo pero al ver esa nariz perfecta, esos labios de petero… su pajero interior no se podía contener. Sin embargo, seguía mirando, sin decir nada.

Un día de primavera, a principio de mes, cuando todos cobraban el sueldo, Josh compró flores, nada de paraguas, y decidió concurrir al partido para después fumarlas a la salida… pero esta vez lo iba a invitar al pibe lindo que tanto le llamaba la atención. Pasó todo el partido fumando pucho tras otro, mientras masticaba también chicles de menta. No daba más de la ansiedad, a él ya ni le importaba quién ganaba y quién no. 

Josh no aguantó más a la multitud y decidió esperar a la salida de los vestidores del patio trasero, fumando esos marlboro que tanto le costaban, sabía que estaba fumando demasiado pero no podía parar. Se puso a pelotudear con el celular para matar el tiempo hasta que escuchó como el partido terminaba. Se fumó un último pucho hasta que empezaron a salir los chicos del vestuario. Cuando sale el pibe de la nariz linda se acerca sin tratar de asustarlo, a ver si todavía cree que le va a afanar. Venía pensando la forma perfecta de encararlo, tirar una buena conversación con él y quedar como un (gay) master. Aunque, cuando lo tiene enfrente, no se acuerda nada de lo que pensó, y salió lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

“¿Quere’ una tuca?” La concha de la lora.

Josh se quería auto-cagar a trompadas. ¿Y si no fumaba? Tenía cara de ser amigo del Chano y vivir al límite. Pero, por ahí era el típico cristianito que iba todos los domingo a rezar unas marías. Pero no lo dejó pensar más porque el chico respondió. 

“Qué?” La re cachufleta de su madre pensó Josh, le iba a decir que no.

“Que… si queres compartir una tuca conmigo” Josh estaba putiandose a él mismo por dentro. ¿Justo un jugador de fútbol le iba a aceptar porro?

Los amigos del chico, o compas, ya se habían ido todos. Solo quedaban ellos dos. 

“Um, bueno dale” Le responde el pibe. Acercándose más. 

Josh sin decir más va, suponiendo que El Chico lo sigue, hacia atrás de las escalinatas de los espectadores de los partidos. Mira hacia atrás por un momento para chequear que el otro lo está siguiendo, el chico iba cerca detrás de él, cargando con su bolso.

Se sientan detrás de las escalinatas esas, se sientan y Josh pela el porro. 

“Antes que nada… soy Tyler.” Josh lo mira, observando su hermosa geta. Se queda colgado mirándolo, mientras El Chico, ahora llamado Tyler, lo mira, expectante de saber el nombre del otro, que tenía ya el porro en mano. Josh claramente se da cuenta del papel lamentable que esta haciendo y decide hablar.

“Ah, sí, mi nombre es Josh.” Se queda callado, mirando el porro en mano. “Me gusta como jugas, acá en la cancha, aunque veo que puteas a los demás más que jugar” Otra vez, habla antes de pensar, es un pelotudo. 

Tyler, sin embargo, se ríe, y fuerte, ante el comentario. “Es verdad, tengo alma de bardero” Josh se calma al saber que no se lo tomó mal. “Y bueno, vas a prenderlo o no?”

Josh sin decir nada, se puso la tuca en los labios, y la prendió de costado, era primavera así que no había mucho viento pero su encendedor andaba pal choto. Le da una buena pitada, aguantando el aire en sus pulmones por unos buenos segundos para que pegue, y después tirando el humo, ya se olía “el olor de la gloria”. Le da otra pitada, y tragando todo el humo, le pasa la tuca a Tyler. Una vez que larga el humo, Josh le pregunta al chico, 

“Sabes fumar, ¿no?” 

“Sí, bueno… más o menos.” dice, avergonzado. Josh sonríe, 

“Bueno, yo te enseño bien… Acordate de cuando le des una seca, no mojar el papelillo, si no es un asco y bueno, por algo se llama seca, no?” Josh lo mira, no lo puede parar de mirar. Tyler se coloca la tuca en la boca, haciendo todo lo posible para seguir las instrucciones de Josh.  
“Ok, ahora dale una pitada y traga el humo, pero ahí viene la parte importante, tenés que mantener el humo en tus pulmones por unos buenos segundos, ta?” Tyler hace un sonido de entendimiento y procede a hacerlo.

Después de unos segundos de tener el humo en su garganta, Tyler empieza a toser como la puta madre. Josh se ríe de la inexperiencia de él, pero para cuando se da cuenta que Tyler está sonrojándose, y la re cachufleta… no puede ser tan lindo. 

“Ok, eso suele suceder, no te preocupes, es tu primera vez fumando porro?” dice Josh con una sonrisa en sus labios.

“No, la segunda”

“Mejor entonces,” Josh dice, “intenta otra vez, dale.” 

Y Tyler lo hace. Esta vez sale mejor. Hasta largó bastante humo y todo al exhalar. 

“Bien ahí.” Josh le regala una sonrisa, y Tyler se la devuelve. No sabe si es porque le empezó a pegar pero piensa que Tyler es quizás la persona más hermosa al sonreír de este planeta. Y al no sonreír también, después razona. Ah listo, piensa, ya me pegó. 

Tyler le da una tercera pitada y se la devuelve a Josh, Josh le da una última seca y ahí se termina la tuca. Aunque él tiene para armar pero al ser la primera vez de Tyler al estar fumado, ya que la primera vez que fumo seguro no le pegó, piensa que es suficiente… por hoy.

“Y? te pegó?” Josh le pregunta a Tyler después de unos momentos. Los ojos de Tyler se veían un poco rojos, aunque no se podía ver mucho por los faroles de luz amarilla. 

“No. Pero me duele un poco la cabeza… tipo, es muy raro el dolor, casi ni es dolor, solo una sensación extraña.” Josh se descostilla de la risa, “Es porque te está por re pegar ameo” 

Y estaba en lo cierto, empezaron a hablar de pelotudeces, Tyler se reía de absolutamente todo, sin parar, hasta que se quedan en silencio, con sonrisas en sus bocas, los dos muy pegados para poder seguir una conversación coherente. Josh se queda mirando a Tyler por otro buen rato, mirando sus facciones. Tyler se queda igual. Los dos con cara de boludos. Josh quería chaparselo fuerte, pero no sabía si Tyler quería, o estaba muy duro como para darse cuenta. Sin embargo, se da cuenta que está acercándose y Tyler hace lo mismo. Todo es muy confuso, piensa Josh antes de que sus labios se conecten, y empezaran a chapar. A Josh se le había olvidado lo genial que era chapar fumado. Era una experiencia genial. Josh se adentra más en el beso y pone su mano en el cuello de Tyler para posicionarlo bien y comerle la boca. Dado un momento tienen que parar para tomar aire y descansar, Josh lo mira a Tyler en los ojos, tenía unos ojos preciosos.

“Queres ir a caminar un rato?” Dice Josh, “Suele ayudar, además fumado no se te cansan las piernas” Tyler se levanta, siguiendo a Josh “No te sentís todo liviano?” Le termina de decir Josh.

“Posta…” Tyler responde. “Cuanto dura el efecto?” 

“Depende cuanto fumes, a vos te va a durar una hora y algo ponele. O hasta que comas” 

“Copado, la verdad que tengo un hambre, loco” Tyler se ríe y Josh también. 

“Yo también, vamos al mc de acá nomás” dice con una sonrisa.

A pata, fueron hasta el Mc que quedaba a unas cuadras de la escuela, ya que estaban en el centro de la ciudad pero ya eran las 9 de la noche y mucha gente no había en primavera por las calles. La noche estaba tranquila, no hacía ni mucho frío ni calor. Estaba perfecto para caminar.

“No te pasa que las cuadras se te hacen infinitas?” Le pregunta Josh.

“Mal, son re largas” Se ríen de su estado, de todo. “Estás re duro boludo” Josh se ríe, haciendo eso que pone la lengua entre los dientes y Tyler lo mira, también se ríe, pero hay  
algo en su mirada que no puede descifrar. 

 

Llegan al Mc y piden su comida: Tyler un doble cuarto de libra y Josh uno de esos Bacon que salieron ahora. Se sientan al fondo y comen en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro con mucha intensidad, por ahí porque estaban muy volados o solamente querían hacer una guerra de miradas silenciosa. Ni ellos sabían.

Cuando terminan su comida, Josh se ofrece de acompañar a Tyler a algún lado, 

“No, gracias, puedo ir solo, no te preocupes” Tyler seguía sonriéndole.

“Dale, no quiero dejarte solo a las, no sé, diez de la noche?” Josh insiste y chequea su celular después de lo que había sido una hora y algo con Tyler. 

“Bueno, está bien…” Aunque era de noche, Josh pudo notar un leve enrojecimiento en sus mejillas. “Vamos, vivo a siete cuadras” Tyler se dirigió hacia su izquierda.

 

En el camino, hablaron de cosas simples, como en qué clases estaban, que profesores compartían, cuales eran sus materias favoritas y todo eso, cualquiera diría que era una conversación vacía pero los dos estaban genuinamente interesados por el otro. En la cuadra número seis a Josh se le ocurre pedirle el número a Tyler, el chico mas lindo de la escuela según su parecer, pero no sabía qué excusa poner. Normalmente, el solía ser muy directo con lo que quería, pero parecía que Tyler le sacaba las palabras de la boca. Y aun todavía seguía dentro del efecto del porro, aunque ahora era mucho menor.

Ya fue. 

“Eh, Tyler?” Lo mira, se miran. Se queda en blanco. “Tenés celular?”

Que pelotudo que es.

Tyler se queda mirándolo, y después de unos segundos se empieza a cagar de risa, sin poder creer lo que Josh dijo. Obviamente tenía celular, lo saco en la mitad de la conversación en el Mc para ver qué hora era. Josh se declaró ahí mismo el rey de pelotulandia.

Después de unos momentos para calmar la risa, Tyler le responde. “Sí, perdón, es que… Fue demasiado.” Josh seguía mirándolo medio sonriendo, medio sonrojado por lo LINDA que era la risa de Tyler, además de la vergüenza que pasó. “Querés mi número?” Josh se calmó, al fin.”

“Estuve esperando todo este rato para que me lo pidas, para que sepas.”

Josh estaba fucked upeado. Literalmente, ese comentario lo dejo boquiabierto.

Josh sonríe.

**Author's Note:**

> co-autores: abi y brenda. thx por escribir esto conmigo a las 2 de la mañana. blessedt.


End file.
